


keep me close while you're away

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Gratuitous Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Magically Enhanced Toys, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (For FE3H Wank Week 2020) Hubert and Bernadetta have devised something to help them on lonely nights when they're apart.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous, Wank Week 2020





	keep me close while you're away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FE3H Wank Week 2020! This technically hits the prompts for Days 2, 3, and 4 (Fantasizing, Mutual Masturbation, Toys) so do I get bingo? 
> 
> Please enjoy!

As always, Hubert found himself working late. He was in a council room that was empty except for himself and Ferdinand, caught up with wrapping up a council meeting that had ended hours ago. Both were efficient workers, but both also tended to find more matters to attend to even after completing the necessary work for the day. 

Of course, working with Ferdinand also guaranteed a little more conversation than actually needed. Not that Hubert minded much, anymore, and thankfully Ferdinand didn't mind carrying most of the lively, non-work chatter. ( _Yes, Bernadetta was fine when she left last week. No, he wouldn't be staying in Enbarr too long. Of course he had more work to do at Varley. Yes, he was busy these days but he was fine..._ )

It was during a lull in conversation, with just the scritching sound of quills on paper between them, when he first felt the odd, tingling sensation. It was slight, and he didn't quite process what it was until the faint impression of fingers seemed to wrap around his cock decisively. He tensed and blinked hard.

"Hubert?" 

He looked up abruptly, clearing his throat. He met Ferdinand's concerned gaze only briefly before busying his hands with the documents before him. "Apologies, my mind was... elsewhere." 

Ferdinand looked at him oddly. "Hm. Perhaps we should stop for the night? It is getting late, and we let time get away from us yet again." He grinned sheepishly. "Bernadetta would berate us both for working at such a late hour, if she were here." 

Hubert nodded absently, gathering his things together methodically and trying not to think about the insistent pressure against his crotch. He needed to make his exit quickly.

But Ferdinand was still saying... something. About a working brunch in town instead of the palace tomorrow, or... something. He's always talked a lot, of course, and that has always been a point of contention between them, but... As Hubert pressed his lips together when the faint impressions in his pants turn into definite strokes, he figured that he's never wanted to Silence him more than he did at this very moment. 

_This is fine_ , he tells himself with an exhale as the touches thankfully appear to pause. Bernadetta warms up slowly. Usually.

Speaking of warm, he was getting increasingly hot. He loosened the crocheted flower that kept his shirt collar together. But then the sensations resumed, and they were much more pronounced than before. His trousers were still dry - he checked discreetly - but he was definitely getting warmer as the sensations got sharper and oddly slicker. Were those - yes, those were her nimble fingertips he was feeling now, sliding up and down his length. This was how he knew she was really getting started, covering It with that oil she liked so much, all over, so It could - so that _he_ could slide in more easily when--

A hand upon his shoulder nearly made him jump. Ferdinand was giving him a concerned look. 

"You look out of sorts, Hubert," Ferdinand frowned, "Perhaps your ride into town this morning was more taxing than you thought? We can always delay our meeting tomorrow if you need a few more hours of rest..."

"I'm fine," Hubert grit out, shrugging Ferdinand's hand off as politely as he could. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to hide a rising blush. "I do need to catch up on sleep but I," he winced, she had a few fingers rubbing and twisting gently at his tip, " ... I will make it to your brunch." 

Ferdinand thankfully let it slide after that. Soon enough, they bid each other good night and parted ways at the hallway. Hubert made a valiant effort to not look as hurried as he felt as he headed to back to his room. 

Hubert's suite in the palace had become increasingly sparse as the years passed and he spent more days at Varley. He only came to Enbarr once a month now, if at all, and only for a few days at a time. His rooms were rather bare now because of it, with only his travel bags, and a loud, cheerful knitted blanket that he made sure to bring with him to give his room any color at all. 

He didn't make it too far in. Once the door closed and locked behind him he quickly undid both his belt and the laces that kept his trousers together. Relief washed over him as the pressure against his cock eased and her invisible fingers continued to carefully travel up and down his length. 

He let himself close his eyes, finally relaxing after that near crisis in the meeting room. Another, familiar tension settled over him as her phantom touches became even surer and firmer now that he could properly focus on them. He opened his eyes to stare down at his erection, watching it rise from his smallclothes under her care.

When the touches appear to stop ( _Again!_ , he thinks, frustrated) for a moment, he straightened from his slump by the door. The bedroom. It wasn't far, and he needs to - to steel himself, apparently, because the sensations return sooner rather than later because- that's-- no, yes, that's -- yes that was definitely her tongue. He grits his teeth against the sudden spike of pleasure and slowly made his way to the bed. He grabs a spare washcloth on the way for later, and takes care to sweep her blanket up and out of shooting range. 

Her laps and licks become insistent and it wasn't long before a foreign warmth engulfed the head of his cock. He grunts out loud, knees parting wide as if to accommodate her frame, as if she really were between his legs. If she were here, he closed his eyes to imagine her kneeling before him, if she were here, he'd have a hand in her hair by now, and he would be weaving his fingers through the locks of her hair. 

But she wasn't here, she was miles away, in another nation. And missing him, obviously, perhaps nearly as much as he missed her. His fingers settled for bunching up the sheets at his side. His other hand twitched, torn between wanting to stroke himself but not wanting to overpower the phantom lick of her tongue against the underside of his cock. 

"Fuck," he huffed out aloud when she began to bob her head a little more aggressively. The magic didn't replicate her touches perfectly, they were still dulled compared to the real thing. But the motions were hers, and the way she would take her time at the head before proceeding down the rest of his length was all her as well. And soon, he knew, she would start to try and take as much of him as she could and - yes, there it was, the strange, not-wet warmth of her mouth traveled down the rest of him, until he hit an invisible firmness. Just for a moment. If she were here, he would be gripping her hair to keep her in place for eight seconds precisely before she would gag around him and need to breathe...

He counts to twelve before the warmth quickly and suddenly retreats. "A new record," he breathed out shakily, grinning, as though she could hear him, "What a good girl..."

He realized he was panting then, and prickled with sweat under his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt, wondering how she was doing. Perhaps she was coughing, sputtering while trying to get her bearings, just as he was. He wished desperately he was with her, that he could stroke her head and whisper her praises and press a kiss to her forehead, surely damp with her own sweat. He settled for taking advantage of the brief respite to pull his clothes off so he could get comfortable for whatever she had planned next.

With his shirt unbuttoned and floral pin set carefully on the bedside table, Hubert was just beginning to recline in bed when her hands were back on him. Her grasp was strange this time; it was as if her hand was protuding from his body to curl around his base from below. He wondered how she was positioned. Was she lying against some pillows like he was? Was she leaning against a wall? Perhaps, her favorite, on all fours so she could take it from behind? 

His mind was still trying to conjure up visions of her in other positions when a heat even more pronounced than before began to descend upon his length. He grunted; perhaps she was settled on the floor. She had to be. She was seating herself atop It to ride _him_ , until she bottomed out. He grabbed the washcloth he'd readied earlier, knowing he wouldn't last long. 

He shut his eyes and thought of her above him: hair a mess from his earlier handling, cheeks flushed from her earlier efforts. She was starting slow, but he knew she would steadily put those toned thighs of hers to good use. Her breasts would bounce in time to her motions; he wished he could hold them in his hands right now. The thought had him arching up and into nothing- no, into _her_. His thoughts were starting to fragment and he knew it because though the room was surely completely silent apart from his labored huffs, he seemed to hear her cries of effort and pleasure. She was noisy in bed, a screamer when he did his job right, and the silence tonight was unsettling enough for his mind to draw on his own memories of her voice, begging for it, more, harder.

Eyes shut tight and hands gripping the sheets for leverage, he thrust up again and again, trying to meet the weightless press of her hips against his. His thoughts were starting and stopping until they were reduced to her just her name. Bernadetta. _Bernadetta._

He grabbed the cloth and bunched it around himself. And at this first actual physical touch, he came. He turned his head into the pillow, into the blanket he'd shoved up there, both to breathe in her faint scent and to muffle his own, drawn-out cry of relief. It turned into a prolonged groan as could feel her continue to bounce over him, still gripping him at his base as she chased her own climax. His fingers kept up with her, no longer caring that it blurred the sensations, needing to stroke himself carefully along with her as his cock was too recently spent to keep up with her frantic motions.

She came in a flash, he could tell from the sudden freeze of movements, how an almost painful clench seemed to surround him from all sides. He ground his teeth through it until it subsided and the buzz of magic slowly faded away. He lay in bed panting as his thoughts began to settle to coherency... but the only thing he could think of was how badly he wished to feel her weight upon him, to hold her as they caught their breath together. 

_Four more weeks_ , he thought wearily, once he was finally able to sit up. 

He needed to wash up and get some rest. 

He turned to get up from the bed, but the sensation of magic returning briefly froze him in place. Did she want to go again? Could he manage another round? His cock twitched at the thought.

He worried for no reason, as instead of another frisky touch, he felt a tender kiss upon the crown of his cock. There was no one in the room, but he hid his fond smile behind a hand anyway.

"Good night to you as well, Bernadetta." 

\---

A week and a half later, Hubert received a letter.

It was an update from Bernie with a brief recounting of her trip so far, the sights she'd seen, the troubles she'd encountered, and a rough estimate of her scheduled return. All important points, to be sure, but it was the last part of her letter that made him flush.

_... About last night (or I suppose it's last week by the time you get this!), I really hope I timed my use of Pocket Hubie just right. I tried to make sure it was late enough that you were done with work! You were done with work by then, right? I feel like I'm constantly reminding you to work less and rest more. But I know you overdo it when I'm not around to remind you in person, so I really hope I didn't catch you at an unpleasant time. If I did, I'm really sorry! ... at the same time, I hope that was a good incentive? Because, I do expect to try it again some time soon! It gets surprisingly cold here in the evenings, and Pocket Hubie helped keep me warm last night. So, try not to work too late, okay? I might need ~~it~~ you again sooner than you think._

_I miss you, and I love you! I'll see you again soon._

_Love always,  
Bernadetta_


End file.
